


Simultaneous Needs

by Oilegsy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, puppy danvers, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilegsy/pseuds/Oilegsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat didn’t intend for it to happen like this but she found herself in the predicament of a lifetime.  Sleeping with National City’s superhero, Supergirl, and the only assistant to last longer than a month for Cat Grant, Kara Danvers.  </p><p>The game consumes her so much in this moment she wishes she could divulge her secret to the better lane, but then that may ruin the fun.  </p><p>Why risk ruining the fun of the game Kara and her have with each other? Kara keeps up the charade that her and Supergirl are different, Cat keeps up the name pretenses, and the sex keeps occurring........</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simultaneous Needs

Cat didn’t intend for it to happen like this but she found herself in the predicament of a life time. Sleeping with National City’s superhero, Supergirl, and the only assistant to last longer than a month for Cat Grant, Kara Danvers. 

The game consumes her so much in this moment she wishes she could divulge her secrete to the better lane, but then that may ruin the fun. 

Why risk ruining the fun of the game Kara and her have with each other? Kara keeps up the charade that her and Supergirl are different, Cat keeps up the name pretenses, and the sex keeps occurring. 

It happened first with Supergirl. It was after the red kryptonite was out of Supergirl’s system and she went to Cat. 

//////

“Can I just sit here for a little while,” Supergirl says looking out to the city. 

“Of course,” Cat replies placing her hand on her hip, taking a sip of her drink, turning to the city.

They stood there in silence looking out at the city before Cat heard the ruffle of a cape and she found herself alone. She turned around to enter back into her office before she heard a thud and found two firm hands on her arms keeping her still. 

She didn’t turn around, she was frozen, knowing exactly who it was holding her in place. Supergirl was close enough to her that she could feel her breath on her neck. Cat’s heart was pounding, this was the second time Supergirl was touching her, but this time was completely different. 

“It brought something inside of me out, Cat,” Supergirl spoke onto Cat’s neck, “Something we both know has been here,” spinning Cat around, looking her in the eyes, “Something that I want to stop pretending doesn’t exist.”

With that Supergirl’s lips were on Cat’s, pressing down, taking the older woman a moment to realize what was happening before she returned the kiss. Cat draped her arms around Supergirl’s neck and tilted her head to deepen the kiss. Supergirl was taking steps back, moving them into the office, forgetting she had superpowers and could float them back, she was fumbling to keep the door open and finally hoisted Cat onto her desk. 

Cat’s legs hooked around Supergirl’s waist as Supergirl's hips pushed against Cat’ center, eliciting a moan. Grabbing Supergirl’s hair to force her head back, Cat looked back at Supergirl, pausing to kiss her so she could bite her own bottom lip in anticipation. 

Supergirl pupil's dilated and she resumed her assault on Cat’s lips, biting, nipping, sucking, making sure to leave them swollen for hours after they are done. Her hands are on Cat’s thighs, sliding her skirt down until it hits her ankles. Supergirl sucks on Cat’s pulse point, making sure to mark her there as well. Moving down her collar bones, trailing her fingers down her abdomen. Supergirl is falling to her knees before Cat. 

Reaching Cat’s soaked underwear, she rips them off, looks up at Cat, and gets to work making Cat come undone on her desk. 

Cat tosses back her head back, Finally.

That’s how it proceeded for the next week. Cat would find herself thrust into a compromising position from Supergirl. The second time it was in Cat’s private elevator after an emergency stop. One time it was while Cat was walking back from a stressful board meeting and found herself pinned against a wall in a broom closet. 

Each time is frantic, rushed, fumbling, and needed. There are barely any words spoken between them besides the moan of a name. Each time it’s rough and fast, making Cat come undone when she least expects it. 

//////

When a new superhero showed up in National City Kara was still acting as if she wasn’t Supergirl, despite their recent encounters. 

Supergirl remained Supergirl the entire time throughout their interactions. No Miss Grant, no fumbling assistant. Only a confident Supergirl who would come in and leave without hesitation, giving Miss Grant exactly what she needed. 

Kara remained Kara, despite all of Cat's best attempts, even shoving muffins in front of her face and calling her mine. Kara wouldn't budge and never made a single advance. 

There was no time to work through this right now, Cat had to attend a conference in Metropolis, some journalistic thing she was only going to so she wouldn’t give Lois Lane a reason to one up her. If only Supergirl could come to relieve some stress. This gave her an idea, Supergirl couldn’t join her, but she knew someone who could. 

“KIERA!” Miss Grant was shouting for the first time all week since their rendezvous began. 

“Yes, Miss Grant?” Kara said adjusting her glasses, clutching onto her laptop after taking longer than usual making her way into the office. She forgot what it was like to have Miss Grant summoning her like that. 

Cat was annoyed her assistant was playing this game still, but it did work on making Cat want her more. 

“Kiera, you’re coming with me to Metropolis, go home early and pack whatever suit you need,” Miss Grant said bringing her eyes back down to the layouts in front of her.

“But Miss Grant…” Kara said as she approached the desk placing her hands on the spot from their first night together. Looking down at the spot, the spot she first found herself between Miss Grant's thighs, she shuddered for a second forgetting what she was going to say.

“Kiera, Cat got your tongue?” She replied, dropping the layouts, raising an eyebrow to meet Kara’s eyes, “Our flight is at 6, don’t be late.” 

Kara turned back towards her desk, confused about what just happened. Does Miss Grant know she’s Supergirl? 

/////

Cat and Kara had an easy flight, checked into their hotel, and attended the first conference in metropolis barely speaking to each other. 

It was 10pm when they were both in their separate rooms when Cat heard a knock on her door. 

Finally, she thought walking to the door, took her long enough to get here, Cat thought as she made her way to open the door, seeing Kara in front of her holding a small bag. 

“It seemed they gave me one of your bags,” She said placing it as Miss Grant’s feet and taking a step away, “Goodnight Miss Grant,” Kara finished, turning away from the door.

Cat looked shocked, why was Kara walking away instead of taking her, “Why don’t you come in Kara, it’s only 10 pm, and we have a late start tomorrow, have a drink with me?” Cat said catching Kara in what seemed to be surprise. 

“Sure, Miss Grant,” Kara replied hesitating to walk into the room, making sure not to touch Cat as she walked by the entrance. 

“The conference was..”

“Boring” Cat said cutting her off, “I only do these things to stay on par with Lois, wine?” She asked Kara already pouring two glasses. 

“Thank you,” Kara said, as she took the glass from Cat, feeling cat’s fingers graze her own before she raised the glass to her lips. 

“Kara, thank you for coming with me,” Cat said sliding close to Kara on the couch, “This trip is already less stressful with you here,” she said tilting her head, leaning in to kiss Kara.

“Miss Grant, what are you doing?” Kara said moving away from Cat, panicking at the thought of Miss Grant kissing her. 

“Please, Kara, call me Cat, isn’t it time we stopped denying this is what we both want?” Cat said as she pressed her lips onto Kara. It took Kara a few moments after the shock wore off to return the kiss and this time she draped her arms around Cat. This time, it was Kara who was deepening the kiss, exploring Cat’s mouth as they made their way to the bed. 

This time, it was Cat who was in control, moving slowly, deliberately. Laying down on top of Kara, taking care of her, they took care of each other. Taking their time removing each layer of clothing from each other, it felt like Cat’s first time. 

This time, Cat was the one softly marking Kara. Sucking on her pulse point, delicately moving her leg up to Kara’s center. This time, she was making Kara moan her name in the softest purr as Cat trailed her fingertips over Kara’s body. Making slow circles over her nipples, navel, and hips before Cat slipped a finger into Kara’s center. 

Finally, Kara thought as she and Cat moved in sync with each other until she came undone in Cat Grant’s arms this time. 

It was the first time they slept together overnight. Holding each other until they passed out, spending the rest of their evenings after the conference like this. Taking turns with each other until they passed out late into the night. 

////  
This is how it proceeded for the next few weeks and Cat could no have been happier. It felt like she was having an affair, her long weekends with Kara spent caring for each other and her hot stolen moments with Supergirl during the week. Not to mention the game, Kara kept the two personas separate from each other. Never allowing the experiences to blur between the two, never letting up that she was both kept Cat coming back for more. 

 

The same was not to be said for Kara. She was on edge, nervous, confused, and frustrated. She was sleeping with her boss, who she had fallen for, as her assistant, she was also sleeping with her boss as Supergirl. Was she selfish for thinking the sex is too good to stop? As Supergirl it was rough, quick, hot, it was pure lust going at it after a stressful day. They were giving each other a form of release. But as Kara it was different, it was soft and doting. They took care of each other emotionally, it was sensual, it was love. 

Why. Couldn’t. She. Have. Both. She thought pounding into the punching bag at the DEO before it’s seams busted opened.

“You okay there Kara?” Lucy said entering the room, turning down the kryptonite. 

“Yes,” she said kicking the bag, “No,” she admitted sitting down on the platform, “It’s Cat, we have been umm,”

“Sleeping together?” Lucy said nudging Kara’s shoulder. 

“What, no, Yes, I mean yes. But how?” Kara said with panic in her eyes.

“When I was working for Cat, I could tell she was into you, I’ve heard enough about Cat Grant and I’ve seen enough of her to know she has a soft spot for you, what’s the problem with it then, this is great you two are seeing each other!” Lucy said trying to cheer her up. 

“I mean, yeah it’s great, that’s not the problem. I don't know if we are seeing each other. I’ve been sleeping with her as Kara and Supergirl. She doesn’t know it’s, well all me,” Kara said motioning to her entire body. 

Lucy busted out laughing at this “Kara, do you think Cat Grant got to where she is not being able to discover the truth? I know you and Jon did that body double thing, but I don’t think it’s got her fooled. It’s pretty obvious she knows.” 

Lucy saw the look on Kara’s face and she grabbed her hands. “Look, Kara, Cat Grant is a smart woman. She’s the best in her field, she’s the Queen of All Media for Christ sake! It’s her job to know things. She knows you’re Supergirl. I’m also your boss here and I’m not freaking out about it. Cat clearly cares about you enough that she’s not going to tell your secret. I’m also pretty sure she wants all of you, not half of you sometimes. Cat Grant isn't a woman to do something half-assed, you know that. ” 

Kara was pacing, had Cat knew? I mean the thing with The Flash happened, the snapping, the cupcakes. How many times could she show up on Cat’s balcony without her putting it together? How many times would they interact with each other before she figured it out? Cat’s seen her naked without glasses as Kara Danvers. She needed to give Cat more credit. 

“Crap, she knows, she knows I’m Supergirl and it must seem like I’m playing a game with her, crap, I need to go see her.” Kara said rushing out so she could fly back.

“Let me know if you need any more help!” Lucy said shouting through her laughter.

 

/////

“Supergirl,” Cat said noticing the thud on her balcony making her abruptly standing up from her desk striding outside. 

“You don’t normally visit me in the office, at this hour, well at least this open,” Cat said whispering pushing them further onto the balcony so that no one would see. 

“Cat, I…” Supergirl began to say as she grabbed Cat and kissed her, softly at first until the tension began them build. Deepening the kiss, her tongue glided against Cat’s bottom lip. It was impossible to resist Cat. Cat started to unbutton her shirt when she felt Supergirl's hands stop her. 

“Wait, umm I need to ask you something,” Supergirl said, pushing Cat slightly away from here trying to collect her thoughts.

“Why this is out of character Supergirl,” Cat said taking a step towards, challenging her.

“Cat, are you seeing anyone,” Supergirl says, hands now on hips looking down at Cat. Removing her hands from her hips, she grabs Cat’s hands again, “Are you with anyone?” She ask again, this time softer.

This time Cat understands, this is Kara, her assistant, asking, not Supergirl. 

Cat cups the young hero’s face and replies, “Yes, Kara. I am.”

Kara’s face lights up. Cat did know this entire time.

“Now is this still a game or can you tell me what’s going on?” Cat said sitting down on her balcony chair. 

“I didn’t know, you knew. I had my suspicions, but I was too selfish, I didn’t think you would want me as your assistant, and then you did. I couldn’t stop. I wasn’t playing a game Miss Grant, I promise. I want you, all of you, I want you to have all of me,” Kara said hoping Cat would believe her. 

“Cat, you as Supergirl will call me cat and as Kara you will call me Cat when we’re not at the office. I won’t have any slip ups here, but outside of the office, it’s Cat. You can have me Kara, as both Supergirl and as my assistant. I see you as one, I thought it was silly game we were playing, but I love you Kara Danvers, not the suit.” Cat said, now standing up approaching Kara.

“You, you love me?” Kara said holding Cat’s eyes with a smile appearing on her face.

“Yes, Kara, I love you. Now if we’re done with this nonsense, I would like to go back to exploring all of you, somewhere a bit less public. What if you gave us a lift to my apartment?” Cat said, placing her arms around Kara’s neck, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. 

“I think I can manage that for us, Cat,” She smiled leaning in to give Cat another kiss before they flew towards Cat’s penthouse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tumblr user argyle-s from creating this prompt that I couldn't resist writing.


End file.
